A Spot of Chaos
by Elycat
Summary: A Spicer induced landslide leaves the Xiaolin monks, Jack Spicer, Wuya, Chase Young, Hannibal Bean, and Katnappe all trapped in a dark cave... and a bad situation worsens when the unwilling companions are split up and hopelessly lost in the cavernous maze
1. Trapped!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, I'd just make this into an episode, duhh. XD This goes for the whole fic!**

_Crash!_

As the bomb detonated, rocks started to fall around the entrance to the cave. Jack Spicer laughed, hovering in the air in the middle of the cavern room. "Hahahaha! I'm one step ahead of you this time, Xiaolin losers! You're not going anywhere!"

"Quick, we have to get out of here!" cried Raimundo. "Come on!"

The four of them started dashing for the entrance. Jack was still focusing on his evil laughter, when he was interrupted by Katnappe. "_What_ are you _doing!"_ she shrieked. "You didn't tell me this was part of the plan!"

"Evil villainesses in training are not entitled to such classified information," Jack said loftily.

"When the all-important _plan _involves getting buried alive, I think I need to know!" Katnappe retorted hotly.

"No!" cried Kimiko, as she saw the entrance blocked off by a rockslide. Jack started laughing evilly again as the last few rocks fell into place.

"Haha! Now you're trapped here… and I'm… trapped too… in the dark." His voice faded from triumphant to a whimper. "I'm afraid of the dark."

"Shut up, Jack," said Wuya scathingly from somewhere in the blackness.

"Just when I thought you could not possibly get any stupider," Chase Young sighed, seemingly unfazed by the fact that he was apparently trapped with the rest of them.

"Well, looks like it's time to bid y'all farewell," said a familiar but thoroughly unexpected voice. "I'll just be off to nab the Bracelet of Loki while you puzzle this problem out."

"Hannibal Bean!" moaned Omi. "When did he get here?"

"Oh, I came with _her,"_ Hannibal said. "The gullible little twit! Thought I'd help her snatch the Wu, she did."

"Why, you little…" snarled Wuya.

"Am I the only one under the impression that you came here in search of _Shen-Gong-Wu?"_ said Chase dangerously.

"I want my mommy!" Jack sniffled.

"Clay, maybe you can use your earth powers to get us out of here!" suggested Kimiko.

"Chase Young," Hannibal said mockingly. "I should have destroyed you when I had the chance."

"Can't, little lady," said Clay after a moment's consideration. "The roof's not too stable. It'd collapse on top of us."

"_EVERYBODY SHUT DOWN!"_ cried Omi, startling everyone.

"I think he means shut up," Rai pointed out helpfully after a few moments of stunned silence.

"That too," said Omi. "Listen, we will all need to work together if we are to escape from here. We shall have to place our differences on the grip while we are all trapped."

"You mean put our differences on hold?" said Clay, but he was drowned out by the general clamor and hubbub that had just restarted.

"I am NOT helping _him!"_ Chase and Hannibal shouted in unison at each other.

"Hah! Hear that, Wuya? You'll just have to help me!" Jack said with some semblance of triumph (though his voice was still shaking, presumably from fear of the dark).

"Why should we help you? You got us into this mess!" Wuya retorted.

"Yeah, I agree. All in favor of leaving Jack behind, say aye!" Katnappe called out.

"Aye!" shouted the two female Heylin warriors, joined by Hannibal. Chase merely gave a small snort, and Raimundo got the impression that he thought it was beneath him to join in the outcry.

"There's no need to do that, though," Kimiko said, sounding slightly relieved. "I just remembered. Rai, you've got the Serpent's Tail, don't you?"

There was a very long and uncomfortable silence, before Kimiko's dangerous voice broke through.

"…Rai?"

"Well, I kinda left that one at the temple to make room for the Tongue of Saiping," the Brazilian said quickly. Though it was pitch-black, everyone could tell from his voice that he was cringing. "Don't hurt me!"

"And _what _use is that _in a cave!"_ Kimiko shrieked. She likely would have gone on longer, had Clay not stopped her.

"Whoa there, pardner! Remember, a loud noise could still trigger a cave-in…"

"Right," muttered Kimiko, but still shot invisible glares at Rai, who was quite glad of the darkness.

"Anyway, I'm feelin' a breeze coming from over this way," said Clay, walking toward the back of the cave to illustrate his point. "Yes, there's an opening. This way."

"The most important thing is that we all stay together," said Omi, unknowingly walking into a separate passage from Clay. "In a place like this, someone could get lost and not even know it!"

_To be continued! (Muahaha!)_

_A/N – Haha, hope you like it. I'll try to finish it – feel free to PM me annoying reminders if I go on a month-long hiatus or something. Since most of my fics are really dark, I decided to give light-hearted humor a try. Please R&R! I hope I kept everyone in-character enough... :)  
_

_Oh yes, and please R&R my other XS fic as well ("Final Release"). I'm still kinda not happy with that one, and some good constructive crit would really help._


	2. Lost

Clay had been walking for rather a long time when he realized something odd. It was completely silent. No bickering between Jack and Wuya, no comments from Omi, not even the odd explosion from Chase and Hannibal. It was decidedly strange. "Y'all with me?" he called out.

His voice echoed discouragingly.

"Oh, no. They must be lost. Nobody's here," Clay muttered to himself.

"Hey, I'm here. Do I not count as someone?" Dojo said indignantly from under the cowboy's hat.

"But I knew _you_ were here," Clay said, but was cut off.

"I'm here too," came Wuya's disgruntled voice from behind Clay. "You are moving _far_ too fast. How much longer until we get out?"

"Well, we're definitely moving uphill," said Clay uncertainly. "Have we lost the others?"

A long pause.

"I'd take that as a 'yes,'" Dojo put in.

"This is bad," Clay muttered. "They could be anywhere by now."

"Well, we know that we're at least headed up. Once we get out, we'll go back to the temple, bring the Serpent's Tail or Tunnel Armadillo, and come to the rescue."

"Sounds like a plan," Clay said happily.

---

"I'm tired," Katnappe whined. "My feet hurt from walking so far."

"We've hardly been walking ten minutes," said Raimundo in annoyance. "Will somebody _please_ shut her up?"

Predictably, nobody responded. "Oh, great," Rai muttered disgustedly. "Stuck with the cat lady."

"You're strong, aren't you?" Katnappe was moaning. "You could carry me?"

"No _thanks!"_ Rai grimaced. "I've got enough to worry about. Like finding the others… they must have gotten lost. Come on."

Still whining and complaining, the girl followed, muttering about how her hair must look.

---

Omi was still blissfully unaware that he had been separated from the other Xiaolin dragons, chattering happily. His single companion continued with him in stoic silence, but finally lost his calm. "Will you please shut up!" shouted Hannibal.

"Oh! I am sorry, small friend. Am I… annoying you?" Omi grinned winningly, although it did him no good in the blackness. The young monk sighed. "I am most bored at the moment. Clay, do you know how much further we have to go?"

And thus the discouraging echo makes its second appearance.

"…Clay? Raimundo? Kimiko?" Omi sounded nervous. "Oh, no! How will they manage without me? They will be so scared and lonely and lost! We must find them at once!"

"Yeah, you jump to it," muttered Hannibal.

Omi ran forward a few paces. Then he stopped. "I… do not know where I am going," he said sheepishly. "It is most dark in here!" He paused. "Do you have a flashlight, small bean?"

"No…"

"That is too bad." Suddenly Omi laughed. "A bean! You know, you are the first evil bean I have ever met! I never dreamed that such a _small_ vegetable could be _so_ evil. Like you, little friend."

"That's enough!" roared Hannibal, who was by now very angry indeed. "Moby Morpher!"

Nothing.

"… Moby Morpher!" he shouted again. Then he noticed that his precious Shen-Gong-Wu was missing. "The Moby Morpher is gone!"

"We have another mystery on our hands," said Omi, frowning and continuing on. "This is most alarming!"

_A/N: Yes, short chapter. but at least it's something, right? XD and I had to end it there for it to be a cliffhanger - though I bet y'all can guess who has it now._

_Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Yes, the Braclet of Loki is named after the Norse god. I'm not sure what it'll do yet, but it will have to be something suitably chaotic... and that will probably come up either in this fic or in another. x3  
_


	3. Thief At Large

"This is torture," muttered Kimiko. Behind her, Jack was whimpering in fear about being trapped in the dark. Chase was striving to remain his usual remote, calm self despite his growing frustration. "Jack, don't you have a flashlight?" she cried after what seemed like an eternity of walking.

"Um… no… my robots have lights, but _you_ broke them." Jack's voice was sulky.

Chase shook his head. "Do you never _think_, Spicer?"

"No," said Kimiko dryly. Jack glared at her.

"Hey! They don't call me an evil genius for nothing, you know."

"You call _yourself_ an evil genius," Kimiko pointed out. "Which proves nothing. This is pointless, anyway. We need to concentrate on getting out of here and finding the others."

She dug in her purse as she walked, slowing a little. There had to be_ something _in there that lit up… there typically was…

Suddenly she heard a hurried whisper in front of her. "Moby Morpher!"

"Was that Hannibal?" she said, frowning, and then called out, "Hello? Anyone out there?"

"Nah, it was just me," came Chase's voice in response. "Nicked it from him when he wasn't looking. You know, the darkness _does_ have its advantages! I hadn't thought of that!"

"Wait…" Kimiko continued digging in her purse. "Ah! There it is!"

As she took out her cellphone, she heard Chase again, his voice dangerously quiet. "Spicer, _what_ are you doing?"

Kimiko flipped the phone open, and the backlit screen shed a dim glow around them. The girl was distracted, however, by the highly unusual scene before her. Chase Young was standing erect on one side of the tunnel, glaring at a cringing someone who _also_ appeared to be Chase.

Catching sight of the Moby Morpher held by the cringing Chase's arms, she groaned and shook her head. "Come on, you two, we don't have time for this!"

"I don't remember telling you that you could assume my shape like this," Chase muttered as she walked past him.

The other Chase – or Jack, to use his real identity – gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, well, I figured…"

"This is so weird," muttered Kimiko, raising one eyebrow. The sound of Chase actually whining was possibly the strangest thing she'd been subjected to yet. "Jack, take that _off!"_

"But I bet I can do all kinds of cool things now… like this!" She turned around to see that Jack had assumed Chase's reptilian form. "_I am Godzilla!_ Man, Chase, this is awesome!_"_

The real Chase appeared to be attempting to control his anger, but finally snapped. He reached out and caught Jack by the throat, and to all appearances had trapped himself in a headlock. "Shut up and stop that right _now _before I snap your sorry neck!" he spat, throwing the redhead to the ground. Jack cringed.

"Right, I'll do that," he said. "Moby Morpher!"

Nothing happened.

---

Clay squinted into the darkness. Wuya had conjured a fireball which hovered above them, shedding a dim green light around the three. "Rai, is that you?"

"Yeah. Hold on, stay where you are."

A minute later Raimundo walked toward them, followed by a slightly bedraggled Katnappe. "She fell in an underground spring," he muttered, grinning slightly.

"Any sign of the others?" Clay asked.

"Nope. Well, except for the fact that the Emperor Scorpion's missing…"

"This is a sticky situation…" Clay scratched his head thoughtfully.

"What?"

"I was hoping that the Third-Arm Sash was the only one… this means…"

"We've got a big problem on our hands."

_A/N - I don't like this part, really, I think my writing quality is lower on this fic... besides the fact that I've sort of run out of plot now, so I'm making it up as I go along... Heheh, oh well - I'm just trying to have fun. So if you hate it, I don't really care, go read one of my more serious 'fics. XD (Another angsty Chase-centered fic is coming soon, probably.)_


End file.
